It is often desirable and frequently necessary to sample or test a portior tissue from humans and other animals, particularly in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancerous tumors, pre-malignant conditions, and other diseases or disorders. Typically, in the case of cancer, when the physician establishes by means of procedures such as palpation, x-ray, or ultrasound imaging that suspicious circumstances exist, a biopsy is performed to determine whether the cells are cancerous. Biopsy may be done by an open or percutaneous technique. Open biopsy, which is an invasive surgical procedure using a scalpel and involving direct vision of the target area, removes the entire mass (excisional biopsy) or a part of the mass (incisional biopsy). Percutaneous biopsy, on the other hand, is usually done with a needle-like instrument through a relatively small incision, blindly or with the aid of an artificial imaging device, and may be either a fine needle aspiration (FNA) or a core biopsy. In FNA biopsy, individual cells or clusters of cells are obtained for cytologic examination and may be prepared such as in a Papanicolaou smear. In core biopsy, as the term suggests, a core or fragment of tissue is obtained for histologic examination which may be done via a frozen section or paraffin section.
The type of biopsy utilized depends in large part on circumstances present with respect to the patient, and no single procedure is ideal for all cases. However, core biopsy is extremely useful in a number of conditions and is being used more frequently by the medical profession.
Two types of guided percutaneous core breast biopsy instruments are presently available. One such instrument is a spring-powered single-use device, such as the BIOPTY® gun, available from C. R. Bard, Inc. Such a gun is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,154 and 4,944,308, as well as in U.S. Reissued Pat. No. Re. 34,056, all of which are herein expressly incorporated by reference. These devices are useful because of their inexpensive construction, enabling them to be economically used for only a single patient, and because they are lightweight and easy to use. However, they also have disadvantages. An important disadvantage is that the small core size makes it necessary to accurately place the needle when sampling small lesions. To sample a lesion thoroughly, many separate insertions must be made. Each time a new sample is taken, the device must be removed, and the breast or organ must be punctured again upon re-insertion of the device. This action is tedious and time consuming.
A further disadvantage of such single-use guns is the needle typically used in such a device, e.g. the True Cut® needle manufactured by Travenol Laboratories. This needle optimally allows a roughly cylindrical shaped sample of tissue, termed a “core”, to be obtained from a pointed, side cutting device, percutaneously, and comprises a pointed inner stilette with a side-facing notch to receive tissue near its distal pointed end and an outer, sharpened sliding cannula. In operation, once the lesion is targeted, the inner stilette is thrust into the organ or lesion of interest. Tissue passively prolapses into the side facing notch and the outer cannula is rapidly advanced, thereby severing the sample of tissue contained within the notch. Unfortunately, the True Cut® needle is rough on organs and lesions, often only obtaining small fragments of tissue, and is quite operator dependent—some individuals are good at operating the device and some are not. It also is tissue selective, meaning that the piercing stilette and sliding cutter can “push away” the lesion of interest, particularly in situations where a relatively large lesion is surrounded by much softer tissue (i.e. fat).
The second type of image guided percutaneous core breast biopsy instrument currently available is a vacuum-assisted automatic core biopsy device. One such successful biopsy gun is shown and disclosed in related parent application Ser. No. 08/217,246, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application and is herein incorporated by reference. This gun has the capability to active capture tissue prior to cutting the tissue. Active capture allows for sampling through non-homogeneous tissues, meaning that the device is equally capable of cutting through hard and soft tissue. The gun also includes means to direct and position the cutting chamber in arbitrary positions about and along its longitudinal axis, means for rapid and atraumatic removal of an arbitrary number of core samples with only a single needle insertion into the body and organ, and means for coding and decoding the location from which the samples were obtained. Together, these capabilities allow for more complete sampling of large lesions and for the complete removal of small lesions. This type of instrument has been very successful in permitting the obtainment of a plurality of tissue samples from different locations with only a single needle insertion, as well as in obtaining high quality samples in a manner which does not require direct handling of the samples by the operator. However, it does not operate equally well in all procedures and in all bodily environments. For example, instrument performance and success often varies dependent upon the type of body tissue being sampled; i.e. relatively fatty or relatively hard.
What is needed then, are innovations for improving the quality and completeness of the tissue sample obtained using a single-use core biopsy instrument, as well as constructional improvements and variants with respect to the active capture type of instrument which will permit it to operate with maximum efficiency and to operate equally well in all tissue environments.